Night vision systems are used extensively for military and security purposes. These include thermal imaging cameras and ATR (automatic target recognition) systems that automatically classify targets by their thermal signature. The impact of the thermal structure of a target on seeker and sensor acquisition is well known.
Most objects have a radiated temperature either higher or lower than that of their background. Even if the radiated temperature differences are less than a degree, they can be detected. If there is no difference between the temperature of an object and its background, the object cannot be seen by a thermal imaging night vision system or by infra red based heat seeking missiles.
Today, solutions based on active countermeasures against infrared detection and tracking can be combined with passive stealth measures. These include infrared jamming (i.e., mounting of flickering infrared radiators to confuse the tracking circuits of heat-seeking missiles) and the launching of infrared decoy flares.
It is known to utilize thermal electric cooler (TEC) elements in order to provide a cover for an object which has a thermal signature different from the object, in order to hide that object or mislead the enemy. To date, these devices are operative on an individual object.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a system and method for providing thermal protection that could provide protection for a group of objects or military vehicles, and it would be desirable if such a system could be operated remotely.